Weak
by Ivanknovv
Summary: Rex likes Noah, Noah likes Rex,so why don't they tell each other how they feel? Simple: they don't know that their crush likes them. Idiots - -


A/N Well someone had to do it, someone had to start the M-rated yaoi and I guess it had to be me. I mean look at it Rex and Noah's relationship! Its borderline yaoi, Rex is confused about his feelings for his best (and only) friend. Noah fell deep for Rex, but is to afraid to tell his friend how he feels, for two reasons; One, because he fears his friends rejection and, two because if Rex hates him for telling him how he feels, there is a 90% chance that Rex could hack him into small, delicious bite-sized pieces of Noah. Sex( Six X Rex) is great but, Noex( Rex X Noah) is my all-time fav.

WARNING! Contains yaoi (boyXboy) you no like you no read simple I don't want no mama bitchin 'bout how I corrupted her baby.

Rated M: for Language, Sexual Frustration, and Lemon with a side order of Fluff.

Disclaimer: you Bitchez think I be bustin mah azz typing this if I owned this. Generator Rex © Man of Action.

Deathavesery presents,

Weak, a Generator Rex Fanfiction

"Shit, shitty, shit shit." Rex growled, as he strafed left, narrowly avoiding a oncoming EVO tentacle.

"Yelling shit won't help you in our current predicament, Rex." Six reminded him from behind him.

Rex could feel Six's eyes boring holes into his back, but he didn't care. His gaze was transfixed on Noah, who was blasting said EVO with a Providence laser rifle. The hero blocked out everything around him, and focused on Noah. His smooth skin, His elegant stormy blue eyes, his soft straw blonde hair-

"Rex, Pay the fuck attention, White ordered you to cure this thing!" Six harshly bellowed from his right.

Rex narrowed his eyes and transformed his legs into his hover bike and took off in the direction of one of the EVO's sixteen mouths. He rode through a trail of blood, mucus, and disgusting appendages until he reached its heart. Covered in mucus, he removed his glove and pressed on the life giving organ. He concentrated on something that gave him deep happiness, no pure supreme joy that was ultimately irreplaceable. His hand began to glow, and the vein-like lines grew up his arm and onto the organ. He began to neutralize the EVO nanites rapidly, much faster than usual. Exhausted, he watched as the organ-like walls collapsed inward on it, and minutes later the only thing left was a small unconscious boy, no later than the age of six.

Rex began to approach the child, but he stopped. Wide eyed he examined the child, he had platinum blonde hair, and baby blue eyes, other than that he was a splitting image of Noah, as far as face shape and hair placement. He was like his little brother with a different shade of hair and eye color. Like a carbon copy in younger form. He held the small child in his arms and carried him to a gurney, brushing a few locks of hair from the nameless child's forehead, he sent him off with the Providence doctors and nurses.

"Rex!"Holiday's voice rang from his communicator.

"What, bitch?"He yelled back, apparently aggravated at the doctor for breaking his train of thought.

"I'm going to be the adult in the situation, and let that slide." She said impatience in her voice. "What I was trying to imply was the fact that you neutralized those nanites at a quicker rate than normal, so I want you to report back to the lab for immediate observation.

The hero groaned and transformed the lower half of his body into his hover bike. He was about to seriously take off like a rocket ship when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his best and only friend, Noah.

"Mind if I get a ride back to base?" he asked nonchalantly.

Rex gave the boy a nod, and took off, but on the first point of movement, Noah nearly fell off the bike.

"You better hold on if you don't want to be road kill!" Rex said, blushing to the thought that Noah could have his arms around his waist

Blushing, Noah wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, with a blush. Lately Noah had been feeling differently about his best friend, to be completely honest about it, Noah had been feeling attracted to the teen. To Noah, everything about Rex was perfect, his spunky personality, his personal sense of strength, his independence, his lovingness and care of those around him, not to mention looks, and a body that will put you on rock in a hot second.

"HELLLLOOOOO?" Rex called. "Is anyone in there?"

"Huh?"

"I said: do you have an idea where Bobo went?" he inquired.

Noah gave his crush a thoughtful look, "He ran off mumbling something 'bout a hooker."

They sweatdropped entered the building and walked towards its center.

"Do you want to go chill in my room for a little while?" "I have to go pay Holiday a visit."

"No, but thanks." "I'm going to go to the zoo for a while; I seriously need to clear my head."

Rex shrugged, "Eh suit yourself." Ad he dashed off in the other direction.

Noah stood there for a second then dashed off in the direction of the zoo.

"So Rex," The doctor was preparing a rather large needle with an alcohol pad.

"Do you have any idea to what may have triggered your quick neutralization of all those nanites?"

Rex turned and faced the woman flinched at the needle and began to tell her."I just did what you told me to do, think of something that gave me irreplaceable happiness."

"And that was?"

"…"

"Rex"

"…"

The teen wasn't answering her so her ghetto maternal instincts kicked in.

"Rex you have ten fucking seconds to tell me what you where thinking about or I will strip you naked, cover you in bacon grease, and throw you in the containment unit with the Man-Eating-Tarantula EVO."

The teen lifted up his head, and there were tears in his eyes. In all the years she'd watched over Rex she'd never seen him cry. Not when he got that nasty gash from when he fell off his bike. Not when he'd fallen down the stairs and broke his arms and shattered three ribs. Never

The charcoal haired woman gasped at Rex's current composure, she tugged him by his jacket into the hallway. "Okay sweetie tells me what's wrong." She cooed

"Do you remember when you asked me what I was thinking about?"

Holiday gave the teen a small now

Rex took a deep breath, "What made me so happy was Noah, I think I like him, I mean lately whenever I see him I get butterflies in my stomach and I start to smile-."

(A/N lol what is running through holiday's mind: LOVE EMERGENCY!)

"Rex," Holiday spoke up "You need to tell Noah how you feel."

The hero gave the Doctor a pained look. "Why should I tell him how I feel?"The tears where spilling from his eyes again, "So he can reject me?" "So I can lose the closest person to me, I just can't Doc!"

Holiday furrowed her brow "You will go down a path of self-destruction, all because you couldn't get it off your chest."

Rex gave the woman a look of defeat and began to walk back to his room.

Holiday walked into the zoo, smelling the fresh air that was cleansed by the plant EVO's photosynthesis. She strutted in the direction of the Hole but stopped when she saw the object of Rex's feelings. She walked towards the blonde who had his feet in the water.

She approached the teen. "Hey Noah, how are you doing?"

The teen turned his head towards the charcoal haired woman; He had tear streaks trailing down his face. "Horrible."

She cocked her head. "And why is that?"

The blond sighed, no use causing an argument, "Well I like this person, I mean I've completely fallen for said person, and I'm scared to tell that person for the fact that I don't think that person will like me back." He confessed.

Holiday's stomach did little flips.

"May I ask who this person is?"

The teen sighed again."Promise you won't tell?"

More stomach flips.

"Scouts-err, Girl scouts honor!" she replied.

The teen sighed for the third time in five minutes. "Rex."

Her stomach did a triple back flip with a slight twist, and inner chibi-holiday was running around in circles screaming; "YES YES!"

"Oh great, your grossed out, here comes the faggot comments!"He began flailing his arms in the air for added effect.

"No, child, what I'm going to say is this: you need to tell him."

Noah gave the scientist a surprised look "ARE YOU MENTAL?" "IF HE FINDS OT HE'LL FREAK, HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT REX DOES TO PEOPLE WHEN HE'S DISGUSTED AND/OR ANGRY?"

"No he won't," she said lightly

Noah crossed his arms and pouted. "Why should I?"

"Because, if you don't tell him you may get suicidal, I've seen too many people get like that in situations like this." She said sternly. "I just don't want to see anything like that happen to a friend, ya know?"

Noah gave the scientist a defeated scowl, and walked off in the direction of the door.

Noah high-tailed it to Rex's room, he knocked, to only to find that the door was unlocked, with that he entered the abode and plopped down on the soft mattress. From the sound of it Rex was in the shower, well it was obvious due to the fact that Rex was singing "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru, and rather well at that. The door swung open and there was Rex clad in only a towel, with his eyes closed, singing. "Simple and clean as the way that your making me feel tonight, it hard to let it go." Noah blushed as he watched Rex hold that last note and said Result was a beautiful ending, a shocked Rex who just realized that Noah was in the room, and a blushing Noah who looked like he was about to cry. Rex blushed, and bolted back into the lavatory. He emerged from the bathroom in a gray wife-beater and black skinnes.

(Note: why does Rex have this on well when he was in the bathroom he thought, "If I'm going to get rejected I might as well look sexy while doing it.")

"Do you want to play modern warfare 2?" the chocolate skinned boy asked the blonde.

He nodded and a controller was immediately flung at him.

"That was dirty" Rex bitched (yes bitched) "I almost had you and you shot me!"

Noah flicked Rex on his forehead. "Dur, that's the object of the game!"

They looked into each other's eyes for a second, and remembered what their primary objective was.

They said each other's name in unison

"You first." Rex insisted.

Noah blushed (for the billionth time in this fic) "I honestly don't know how to say this so I'm just going to do this." Noah pressed his lips to the older boy's. (Don't worry he's still the uke.)It was a chaste kiss, short and dry. He broke said kiss then got off the bed.

"I understand if you don't want us to be friends, any more, he began to leave the room but was held back by Rex.

"Rex I-"

"I never got to tell you, what I wanted you say." And then he began to sing.

(Note: this comes from the song this fic is named after.)

"I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak." "I lose all control, something takes over me." "In a daze, your love is so amazing, it's not a phase." "I want you to stay by my side I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet. "It knocks me right off of my feet-""I can't explain why your loving makes me weak." He held that last note and stopped. Noah was in awe, he had tears in his eyes, Rex liked him back, inner chibi-noah was jumping for joy and running around like a madman.

"So you like me too?" he asked

"Ever since I met you." The hero replied with a smile.

Rex hugged his new boyfriend tightly, he was now truly happy. They tripped and fell onto Rex's bed still in each other's embrace.

"Rex," Noah broke the silence. "Could we umm, kiss again?"

"Of course my butterfly," They kissed again, this time more passionately. Their tongues intertwined in a graceful dance of dominance, Rex easily overtook his newfound lover, and he began to explore every crevasse and cavern with his tongue. The dark skinned boy broke the kiss and began to suck and bite the blonde's creamy white skin. Noah pushed the boy off and began to remove his shirt exposing more cream colored skin tor Rex's mouth to explore and ravish. Noah didn't have the best body, nor was he fat; he had the average four- pack. Rex followed suit, and removed his wife beater.

Noah huffed in jealousy; Rex was sculpted like a god. His toned pectorals, excellent bicep's, and washboard abs.

"No fair," he spat in a child –like manner."You're sexy, and I'm not." He frowned and crossed his arms, blocking Rex's trial of sexual destruction. "Correct, you aren't sexy," Noah gave an angry huff. "You're gorgeous, the most beautiful creature on this planet."

Noah gave Rex a happy blush and removed his hands allowing Rex to continue where he left off. Rex snickered, "What's so-aaaah funny?" He half-moaned-half-asked. "You taste like chocolate!" Rex exclaimed. The blonde of the two males pushed them into a deep kiss. The kiss was soon broken. "And you taste sweet, like vanilla!" Rex smirked."Hunnh, so you're white and taste-""I'm of Swedish decent." "Okay you're Swedish and taste like chocolate." "And you're-""Rex, what color where your parents?" "Holiday tells me I'm of black and Puerto-Rican decent, but mostly black." I apparently get my hair from my mother's Puerto-Rican descent." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Again, your black and Puerto-Rican and taste like vanilla!" "Apparently so!" he replied with a Cheshire grin, and resumed licking Noah's neck, which among other part of his body where covered in red marks and hickeys.

The hero's hands moved towards the top of Noah's jeans, and sent to stormy-blue-eyed-boy a worried glance. "Are you sure you, want to go through with this, I mean I'm prepared to wait, I mean-"

"Rex I'm ready for anything you want to do." The blue-eyed boy smiled a reassuring smile, telling our hero to continue with the fun.

Rex unbuckled the teen's belt and whisked his pants off in a matter of seconds, the boy had on a pair of extra tight boxer briefs that cradled every appendage in his area.

(This part is for Xing-2-lee and deviant art, check out her amazing pics ^_^)

"Noah can you put on that jacket?" Rex pointed in the direction of the red and orange jacket that he constantly wore.

The blonde quickly obliged, curious cut ready for anything

Rex, to Noah's surprise, in one swift move pulled down Noah's boxers and snapped a few pictures with his phone

"REX!"Noah bellow, more embarrassed than anything. "What the hell was that for?"

The chocolate skinned boy smirked, ""For when I'm away on long missions."

"DO NOT AHOW ANYONE THOSE PICTURES!" Noah attempted to sound angry, but he only was adding wood to the flame that was Rex's libido.

He smirked and clasped his hand around Noah's fully erect member, and pumped the organ, Noah was roughly 7 ½ inches of full Swedish meat. He moaned as he felt Rex's mouth engulf the organ. The bobbed his head and nipped on the shin, the taking the entire thing completely down his throat, sending the blonde boy closer and closer to edge.

Noah felt it coming the warm feeling in his stomach."Rex I'm gonna-"But Rex took the organ out his mouth and sat up

WHAT. THE. FUCK. Noah thought, he was about to say something extremely profane stuff, if Rex wasn't standing up getting naked,

"You bastard" the boy mumbled

"Yep but I'm your bastard." Rex replied as he parted the boy's legs, the squirted some lime-flavored lube on two fingers and pressed in,

The blue-eyed boy made a pained face from said penetration, Rex noticed and kissed the boys forehead. "Don't worry, it'll get better." With that note, Rex found what he'd been looking for; Noah's prostate. He Added a third finger to the equation and rubbed the spot again, Noah arched his back in pure ecstasy, moan incomprehensible things.

Rex slathered some lube on his 9 ½ member and aligned it with the boys entrance.

He pushed in, Noah let out a gasp of pure pain, and tears stung his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No just move!"

You didn't have to tell Rex twice. He began to move slowly, rocking his hips at a steady pace. Then he began to move faster hitting Noah's g-spot ever so often.

"Nngh harder!" the blonde demanded

The blonde was in nirvana, with every thrust he was sent deeper into the forbidden land of ecstasy, eating the forbidden fruits that was pleasure,.

(Omg, what a deep sentence!)

"Rex I'm gonna cum." The blonde managed to whimper, he barely managed to say it due to the state he was in.

"Yeah, me too" he gruffly replied.

Rex grinded himself into the blonde's cavern thrusting ever so deep.

"Ah REX!" Noah came with a sharp wail, he screamed his lovers name into the heavens so all the world could hear him

The vein-like markings appeared on the hero's body as he came inside his lover, as if he was curing an EVO. He came with a harsh wail of his lover's name, filling him up to the brim.

They collapsed next to each other their raspy breaths the only noise in the room. Then Rex broke the silence. "Noah, I know that we just got together, and I understand that, you may think that where going too fast but I just realized something."

"And what's that?" the blonde huffed.

"The fact that I love you, and I want to be with you forever and never be away from you.

Noah was tearing up (for the billionth time today.) "I love you too, Rex "and he kissed his lover.

"You're tearing up Noah." he chuckled "You're such a woman."

(SHADDUP REX! :P)

Noah hugged his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck lightly and fell asleep.

EPILOUGE

Rex awoke to laughing.

"What the-"

Bobo was in his room along with Six and a few providence infantry snickering in the darkness.

"I see you got busy" the chimp snickered

"., Bobo." Noah said, still laying down next to Rex,

"You better not be harassin- Oooh they got busy" Holiday barged through the crowd attempting to make them leave, but failed.

"If I wasn't lying here, with the man I love, I'd get up and kick all your asses!

"That and the fact that your naked." Six interjected.

Rex just gave them the finger turned over and went to sleep.

Holygodjesus it's finished my first deviations and upload on deviantart and fanfiction. I procrastinated epically on this (Damn you YouTube!) also this is the first Noex lemon on fanfiction, and deviantart Yay. I wanna thank one person… ME! lol just kiddin I wanna thank singers/songwriters SWV for giving me the title! Go watch the vid fuckers. Just search: SWV-weak on YouTube!" For those on fanfiction Read n Review, and for those of you on deviantart Comment!

Farewell Forever,

Deathavesery


End file.
